The proposed research is in preparation of an intellectual biography of Sir Arthur Newsholme (1857-1943), who was a major figure in British public health and preventive medicine. The study should help clarify our knowledge of the evolution of epidemiology and biostatistics, the early application of bacteriological knowledge to preventive medicine, the history of the development of local health programs, the transition at the national level from sanitary science to comprehensive preventive medicine, and the relationship of state medicine to social thought in the period 1880-1900. The research will focus upon Newsholme's numerous publications and the sizable archival collections in Great Britain and in the United States.